I Me You I'm Your
by LemonDropAnyone
Summary: Sequel to Was It the Sheets? Hermione's parents come to stay and it forces Hermione to answer Harry's annoying question that wasn't even her point. Rated for a bit of heavy language at the beginning.


Hermione took out her key and opened up the door to the flat she shared with Harry and Ron. She had just picked her parents up from the airport. She and Harry had cleaned the flat and Hermione moved some of her stuff out of her room and into Harry's so her parents had a place to stay. Ron had decided to stay with Luna for the duration of her parents' stay so the flat wouldn't be so crowded.

The first thing she heard as she walked into the apartment was the television. The second was Harry's laughter.

"He's talking about fuck. You can't say fuck in school, you fucking fat ass."

"Kyle!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Eric!"

"Dude, you just said fuck again!"

"Stanley!"

"Fuck."

"Kenny!

"What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck-fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck."

"Honest to Merlin, don't you ever get tired of watching that?" Hermione asked, standing behind the couch. A roar of laughter was her reply.

"No, not at all," Harry said, flipping off the television. "It's priceless." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry stood up to greet her parents, who had come in. They wore thoroughly amused expressions but nonetheless, they greeted Harry just as warmly as he did them.

"So, how are you doing Harry?" Abigail asked.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" he replied.

"I'm fine dear," she said.

"Here, I'll take those bags for you. You're sleeping in Hermione's room, I dunno if she told you," Harry said. Abigail handed her bags over to Harry and once he turned away, she raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have some water dear," her mother said. William shook his head but thanked his daughter.

"Hey, do want anything to drink?" she asked Harry as he reentered the room.

"Uh, sure. I'll help you get them," he said. The two walked into the kitchen and Harry grabbed a few glasses out of the cupboard.

"It already started," Hermione said softly.

"What already started?" Harry asked.

"My mother's looks," she replied. Harry chuckled.

"I don't know why you get so frustrated over the fact that people seem to think that either we're dating, or we'd be cute together," Harry said, looking down at his best friend.

"Harry, I'm not frustrated. I just find it…odd," she said.

"Well, what's so odd about dating me? Would you if I asked?" he asked her, filling up the glasses with ice. Hermione shrugged.

"That's not the point," she said.

"And you're stalling. Answer the question," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, I would date you if you asked," she said.

"Really? Sweet. Now see, how hard was that?" Harry asked, following her out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Harry, it wasn't hard at all. And it wasn't even my point," she said. Harry rolled his eyes and made a face behind her back.

"So, how are you guys?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch along with Hermione. William shared an amused glace with his wife before answering the question.

"We're fine. How is work going?" he asked in return. Harry shrugged.

"Eh, it's all right," Harry said. "It's been better." Conversation took over most of the evening and all throughout dinner.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. I have to be at work early so I can get off," Hermione said, stretching.

"Good night," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"Mm, when are you coming to bed?" she asked. She ignored the look her mum sent her and the amused expression her father wore.

"Soon," he replied. At that point, William and Abigail announced that they were also heading to bed, so Harry changed his statement. "Now."

"Okay. Night mum, dad," Hermione said. Harry said goodnight and followed Hermione down the hallway and into his room.

"Were you being serious about dating me?" Harry asked as he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his shirt. He turned around so Hermione could change.

"Yes," she said back. "I think we would work." The two of them climbed into his bed and got comfortable.

"So…if I were to ask you to be my girlfriend at this point in time, you would say yes?" he asked.

"Mm, yes," Hermione yawned. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Harry, quit beating around the bush and just ask me." He chuckled.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"See you in the morning," he whispered. She mumbled something and snuggled into his side more. Laying his head back, Harry smiled and closed his eyes. This was nice.

&---&---&---&---&---&

Today's fic of the day. Numero cinco, I believe. 6 days, 5 fics to go!

Weak ending, yes, I know. I couldn't think of how to end it. But eh, it's up and out so here you go. )

Did anyone catch the reference to South Park? Just so you know (and obviously you know) I take no credit for that. That bit of funny was done by someone else. Heh. )

Happy Holidays!


End file.
